


Baubles and Back Alleys

by flightinflame



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Recovering, Christmas Fluff, M/M, Protective Bucky Barnes, Steve still a disaster
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flightinflame/pseuds/flightinflame
Summary: Bucky wants Christmas to be good this year. But first he has to go and rescue Steve. Some things never change.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: SVBB & MRBB Secret Santa 2019





	Baubles and Back Alleys

**Author's Note:**

> Wishing you the best for the holiday season and the new year!

Christmas had... always been Steve's thing. When they were younger, Bucky hadn't been meant to celebrate it - but Steve was excited. And the thing was, if Steve got excited about something, his whole face lit up with joy, and then a few minutes later Bucky was following him into whatever ridiculous hair-brained scheme he had in mind. It was just the pattern of their life, from childhood to manhood - Steve had a plan, and he rushed into it headlong, and Bucky followed because he wanted to keep Steve safe. That was just how it went.

That pattern had held firm even...even after everything. Steve's damn plan was to try and save Bucky, even at any cost, even if it meant staying on a helicarrier so they'd end together - and then he'd fallen into the water, and it was Bucky who was there to drag him out. Even when his mind had been scrambled, and he'd been afraid and lost, he knew for certain that Steve was important. That Steve needed protecting. He wrapped his arms around him, and pulled him out, because even when Bucky didn't know who he was or what he wanted, he knew Steve. 

So this year, it would be their first Christmas since they'd found each other, and Bucky wanted to make it memorable. Wanted to make it right, make it special, because Steve was worth special. So he'd tried to remember, researched the old recipes. It had been hard, to learn it all again, even with Stark's new high-tech arm. It still felt strange, using this hand that wasn't his own, wasn't even the one that was broken for a long time. But he was going to learn, so that he could make foods that Steve would enjoy.

It wasn't going to be anything fancy. Being alone was still scary, and the thought of cooking was intimidating enough without it being anything particularly difficult. But he was going to cook a meal, and the two of them were going to eat it. That was enough, to make things special.

He checked the recipe again, and then spoke out loud to the empty room - and that still felt strange.  
"Jarvis, any news on when Steve will return?"

"I am afraid that Mister Rogers is currently busy still. He says that he will return soon." Jarvis's robotic voice replied.

Bucky nodded, checking on the oven and adjusting it slightly before he made his way over to the window, gazing down from the tower across the city.

He could see some kind of sand monster approaching - which he knew was part of the plan, but was still concerning to see. They were planning to herd it here where it could be controlled. Monsters in the middle of New York was always dangerous, and the plan had been explained. He would have joined in, but he preferred to sit missions out if he could, and a sniper wasn't much use against sand.

He made his way out onto the balcony, watching everyone fighting it. He was feeling concerned, his heart starting to race as he watched the sand pick Steve up and throw him towards an alleyway. Steve crumpled, and Bucky ran to the stairwell, jumping and catching himself as he made his way between floors with practised smoothness, clearing it almost as quickly as if he had been in free-fall.

He raced out of the tower, just as Thor called some lightning down, and the creature disappeared. Bucky ran to Steve's side, reaching out and gently shaking his shoulder.

Steve groaned, pulling away, and then blinking up at Bucky curiously. He stretched, and wriggled slightly, then cleared his throat.  
"You got out of the tower?"

"I'm not a princess, Steve. Yeah, you looked like you were getting your ass kicked.  
handed to you out here, so I thought I'd better come out and save you."

Steve rolled his eyes.  
"And did you?"

"Thor dealt with it." Bucky admitted, helping Steve back to his feet. "Thought you could handle an upstart sand dune."

"I had him on the ropes."

"Sure you did." Bucky smiled at him, and for a while everything felt like it used to. Like it had before. He paused, and looked Steve up and down. The serum was already dealing with his cuts and bruises, but he had sand in his hair, and he looked like he needed to clean up. "Come on you, let's go and wash up. I'll go and finish dinner."

Steve's hand slipped into his metal one, their fingers lacing together, and Bucky felt a bit more confident. Because he still had Steve's back, and Steve still knew it, even when he was too proud to admit it. He always had been there for Steve, and always would be.

A robotic voice spoke once they were inside their apartment. "I took the decision to turn off the oven." Jarvis explained. "I didn't want to ruin the food, but now it can be warmed up again." 

"Thank you." Bucky smirked over at Steve. "See, you didn't even ruin dinner." He led him through into their living room, and Steve gasped, seeing the ornaments that Bucky had placed around, the tinsel that decorated the shelves and the lights that twinkled across the walls.

"You did this?"

"Well, you were out playing with sandcastles." Bucky shrugged. "Thought I..." His next words were swallowed as Steve leaned in for a gentle kiss,which he was more than happy to return.


End file.
